teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Werejaguars
Werejaguars are a shapeshifter species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the twenty-fourth episode of the third season. They can shift into a jaguar-like creature. They possess the same characteristics as a werewolf, such as great strength during the full moon however, they still need to learn control. Physical Appearance A werejaguar's fangs are shorter and sharper than a werewolves, and only their canines seem to take on a new shape. Unlike werewolves and werecoyotes, they have green eyes. It is unknown whether there can be different colors, or whether the colors hold particular meaning. When a werejaguar shifts, their face becomes covered with a purple like color with black colored patterns. Becoming a Werejaguar As we have only met one Werejaguar so fat, we have only one known way of becoming a werejaguar. Through a scratch of an Alpha werewolf. As a scratch of an Alpha werewolf would normally turn you into a werewolf, it can be assumed that either becoming a werejaguar is extremly rare or you have to be at the brink of death for the transformation to work. It can be assumed that if the werejaguar was to have children, they would have the chance of becoming a werejaguar. Transformation A werejaguars transformations can come in any combination, with practice. The enhanced senses are more permanent than the physical shifts in morphology, but even those can be controlled to some extent. Scott often has to concentrate to hear something at great distance, for instance. The various transformations can be triggered by strong emotions, like anger, and a rapid heart rate. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Werejaguars, like werewolves shifting, can come in any combination; eye colour, fangs, claws. A werejaguar shifts in morphology can be involuntarily triggered by strong emotions such as anger or fear.. With practice, werejaguars can learn to control their shifts, even on the full moon as well as the order in which the shifts happen, whether it being only eyes, claws or fangs. *'Heightened Senses': Werejaguars can smell, see and hear far better than humans. **'Enhanced Hearing': Werejaguars can hear much better than humans, both in frequency range and distance. They are able to hear through walls and track movement. As part of their enhanced senses, a Werejaguar's hearing appears more permanent than the physical shape shifts, though Werejaguars can eventually control their enhanced senses. If they concentrate hard enough, they can hear a sound from far away. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell': A Werejaguar's sense of smell is also enhanced, as with all their senses, far beyond that of a human. Werejaguars can even smell the feelings and emotions of another person, though it requites training. *'Accelerated Healing': Werejaguars have an advanced healing factor, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. *'Enhanced Durability': Werejaguars appear to be more durable than most other ordinary shapeshifters. Kate Argent was shot multiple times and was able to keep standing and doing what she was doing without much fuss. *'Enhanced Agility': Werejaguars can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. *'Enhanced Strength': Werejaguars are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. Werejaguars appear to be stronger than werewolves and even Alpha werewolves as she was able to capture Scott with her berserkers. Weaknesses *'Full Moon': The full moon causes Werejaguars to want to transform, kill and mame, and to shapeshift more easily. A Werejaguar's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. With time, a Werejaguar can learn to control itself with practice and concentration on an anchor. It appears that it is much harder to control than werewolves. *'Mountain Ash': Like other supernatural creatures, Mountain Ash can form a barrier that is impossible to cross. *'Wolfsbane': The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill 2erejaguars. Known Werejaguars *Kate Argent Category:Werejaguars